You're still you
by HarrySirius
Summary: Just some HarrySirius fluff...a little bit angsty  shortly before the war against Voldemort. Songfic. If you don't like HPSB Slash than don't read!


Songfic about Harry and Sirius, and the love they share...well in my opinion anyway!

The Song's "You're still you" sung by Josh Groban and I so adore it. When I first heard it, I just couldn't help but think about Harry and Sirius...so why not writing a songfic? I'Ve never done this before, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway!!

Harry Potter does not belong tome, but if it did, Sirius would still be alive and head over heals for Harry XD

**"You're Still You"**

_Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you  
_

-Sirius-

I will never understand how everything had happened. All these years in Azkaban have made me a haunted man with nearly no hope and love left…but then you changed all that in one swift moment.

'Are you mad? Of course I would want to live with you! Have you got a house? When can I move in?' you said, with this unbelievable trust in your huge emerald eyes.

It still makes me smile, when I think of that day. Thirteen years old you just were…But you've been through so much already…you've seen so much….too much for a boy at your age. And even though your life had been so difficult…you still had this amazing light around you…these sparkling eyes that told me, that everything could be alright.

I loved you from the start.

_I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you _

-Harry-

Everyone told me, not to idolize you, not to trust the words of love, you spoke to me. They all said, you would just think of me as a replacement for my father.

But I never believed it for a single moment.

They told me, you would slowly loose your senses after all this time in Azkaban…but I forced them to shut up about it. Surely enough…the wizard prison hat left its traces on you, but from what I've heard, you had your short temper from the beginning. Maybe the haunted look in your eyes will never leave completely…but you're still the one I love most. You're still you.

And I never wanted you to be anyone else.

Maybe that is it, what all of them couldn't understand. The love that we shared was and still is special, but they seemed to think, that it was wrong…but I knew better.

I love you, and nothing can change that.

_You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you _

-Sirius-

The war draws closer and I can see the look of fear in your beautiful eyes – eyes that have seen so much suffering. Your fragile body moves around Grimmauld Place so warily and I just want to take away the pain that is shown all over your face. You told me, you were scared….scared of becoming an evil person, just like Voldemort. That something seems to be turning wrong in your head.

But I know better.

You are the most wonderful person I have ever had the pleasure to meet, to love and so much more. You are…just you…and always will be.

I wish, that I would have told you more often, how much you mean to me, but I've never been good with words – I've even grown worse because of Azkaban and everything that came with it.

Sometimes I'm really scared of loosing you, because you're so closed up…fearing your own death in the near future. But I will never let that happen, Harry…never.

-Harry-

It's simply amazing how you can light up even my darkest days. You've been through so much yourself, but still you find words of comfort for me. Not, that we talk much, but talking isn't that important anymore. It's just the love that you give to me so generously, that keeps me at bay…keeps me alive.

I'm scared of dying, Sirius…and I know you are scared of my death, too, yet you don't show it. You keep strong for my sake and I can never thank you enough for that. You even put up with fights with my friends and yours…just to allow myself some time to rest. The final battle is drawing nearer, and I know that it must be me - the one chosen to fight against Voldemort.

Neither can live, while the other survives…will it be me…or him?

And again I think of you, your warmth, your strength…your love…and I have a little hope, that I will survive…with you by my side.

_And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love_

Harry sat quietly at the kitchen table in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, thinking about what would be coming next. He was scared to the core, but nevertheless he had to do it. He was the Chosen One. And he had to fight. No one could take that burden away from him.

He heard a shifting noise behind him and suddenly a pair of strong arms was embracing him. Without turning around he knew, who had come, and he slowly let himself fall backwards.

"Hey…" he mouthed, and Sirius's grip tightened slightly. It felt so comforting, being in the arms of the man he loved dearly, and he could get lost in this endearing smell that was just Sirius. A low growl left the older man's throat and he quickly pulled Harry out of his chair, closer into his own arms.

Slowly, Harry turned around to look at Sirius, who had kept silent. There was so much sorrow in these blue depths, so much care, so much love – and fear. Sirius knew as well as himself, that it soon could be all over.

"Don't say it…" Harry stopped him, before he even could begin to speak. The younger man knew, what Sirius wanted to say, but he couldn't bear to hear it.

"I love you, Sirius…" was all he could whisper, before he leaned in to kiss the handsome man, who had become the centre of his being.

_  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart, slightly panting. Blue eyes locked on emerald ones, full of fear - slowly filling with crystal tears.

Ever so softly, Sirius brushed over Harry's cheek, catching a single tear, which had already escaped and was now trickling down his small face.

"You won't die…" the older one said in a husky voice, sending shivers down Harry's spine. "Don't ever think that…"

Sirius pulled Harry into a tight embrace again, nearly crushing his ribs.

"I won't let you…"

Small hands gripped onto his shirt, and the fragile body trembled slightly. They both knew, that this could be their last night together…they both knew, that tomorrow everything could be changed…and life could…and would never ever be the same again.

But just for this brief moment, they wanted to cling on this tiny string of hope that everything would turn out alright…

When Sirius broke away once more, Harry's tears had subsided but the young one still had a frightened look in his eyes. Sirius wanted to make it go away…to take away the burden, that was weighing heavy on the small shoulders of his young love, but he knew he couldn't.

"He won't conquer you. I know that. After all that happened…you're still you! And that's why you will be saved."

Once more they kissed, more fiercely and desperately as if their lives depended on that single kiss. Harry didn't exactly know, what Sirius had meant by saying this, but just in this moment it didn't really matter.

Nothing did, except him and his godfather and the savouring love they shared.

Hope you enjoyed it. It would be nice if you could leave a review!! love _HarrySirius_


End file.
